elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamala
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Kamala lebt im Smithsonian National Zoological Park in Washington DC (USA). Kamala wurde etwa 1975 in Sri Lanka wild geboren. Sie wurde allein im Yala-Nationalpark auf dem Grund eines nicht mehr genutzten Brunnens gefunden und in das Elefantenwaisenhaus nach Pinnawela gebracht. Zu jener Zeit war sie erst drei Monate alt. In einer gemeinsamen Aktion mit der srilankanischen Regierung wurde sie zusammen mit der etwa gleichaltrigen Swarna und dem ebenfalls im gleichen Alter befindlichen Bullen Bandara† im Mai 1976 nach Calgary gebracht, wo sie bis Mai 2014 lebte. Die drei Kälber aus Sri Lanka wuchsen gemeinsam im Calgary Zoo in der kanadischen Provinz Alberta auf. Die Elefanten waren weitgehend unter sich, nur für zwei kurze Aufenthalte kam Lucy aus dem Valley Zoo in Edmonton nach Calgary (1986-1988), wo sie vermutlich gedeckt werden sollte. Sie hat aber keine Kälber geboren. Mit den herangewachsenen Elefanten konnte der Zoo Calgary hingegen züchten. Bandara† deckte Kamala wiederholt, und sie gebar im Zoo zwei Kälber: #Calvin†, männlich, geboren am 11.08.1986 in Calgary. Calvin wurde mit knapp drei Jahren an die African Lion Safari nach Ontario abgegeben, wo er nach einigen Jahren selbst eine Reihe von Kälbern zeugte. Er reiste im März 2000 nach Europa und züchtete mit weiteren Kühen in den Zoos Hannover und Ostrava; #'Maharani', weiblich, geboren am 14.07.1990 in Calgary. Maharani lebte noch mit ihrer Mutter im Calgary Zoo und hat dort selbst bereits Nachwuchs geboren. Sie hat ihre Kälber (zunächst) nicht angenommen. Ihre ältere Tochter starb in Dezember 2004 mit drei Wochen nach Handaufzucht und einer Infektion, Baby elephant dies at Calgary Zoo, auf www.cbc.ca. Die jüngere Malti†, die einige Zeit nach der Geburt ihrer Mutter zugeführt werden konnte, erlag 2009 im Alter von einem Jahr dem HerpesvirusElephant calf succumbs to virus at Calgary Zoo, auf www.cbc.ca. Im Oktober 2012 erlitt Maharani eine FehlgeburtCalgary zoo elephant Maharani delivers premature, stillborn calf, auf www.calgarysun.com. Vater von Maharanis Nachwuchs ist der im Zoo Miami geborene Bulle Spike, der von 1992 bis 2013 als Nachfolger ihres im Vorjahr gestorbenen Vaters Bandara† in Calgary lebte. Wie in anderen Zoos wurde auch Kamala als Künstlerin eingesetzt, die mit dem Rüssel Bilder malte. Wie die anderen Kühe, ihre langjährige Gefährtin Swarna und ihre Tochter Maharani, wurde sie im direkten Kontakt zu den Pflegern gehalten. Nach Information des Zoo Calgary sollte es Änderungen in der Elefantenhaltung geben, weswegen Kamala auch keine Gemälde mehr herstellte. Stattdessen sind andere Beschäftigungsmethoden angedacht. Im April 2012 wurde bekannt, dass der Zoo die Abgabe der Elefanten in den nächsten Jahren plant, da die Familiengruppe erweitert werden sollte, was im Rahmen des Zoos, der auf einer Insel liegt, nicht möglich ist. Während die Abgabe des Bullen Spike einzeln erfolgte, war geplant, die drei Kühe zusammen als "Familie" abzugeben. Um die Abgabe der Elefanten in kanadischen Zoos gibt es immer wieder Diskussionen, da die Tiere in den eher kühlen Klima nicht adäquat untergebracht werden können. Schließlich ging Kamala mit Swarna und Maharani am 20.05.2014 auf die Reise. Nach mehrtägiger Fahrt trafen die drei Kühe am 23.05.2014 in Washington DC ein, wo sie im National Zoo leben sollen. Dort halten sich bereits drei weitere Kühe auf, neben den Stammkühen Ambika und Shanti die erst 2013 dorthin gereiste Bozie aus dem Baton Rouge Zoo in Louisiana. Darüber hinaus lebt in Washington auch ein Enkel von Kamala, der 2001 dort geborene Bulle Kandula, ein Sohn von Shanti, der auf künstlichem Wege gezeugt wurde mit Sperma von 'Kamala's Sohn Calvin. Im Sommer 2015 wurde der Bulle an den Oklahoma City Zoo weitergereicht. Im Frühjahr 2018 ist auch Spike in Washington DC angekommen, nach seinen Aufenthalt in Florida erwartet man in Washington weitere Kälber von ihm. Weblinks *Kamala at Calgary Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Kamala's Story, Kurzinformation auf www.calgaryzoo.org (vgl. auch Kamala’s Art, ebd.). *Kamala the elephant gets a bath (she's very smart and listens well), Video auf www.youtube.com. *Elephants at Calgary Zoo to be relocated, Artikel zur Absicht der Abgabe der Calgary-Elefanten auf www.cbc.ca. *Elephant road trip ends at National Zoo: Trek from Calgary covered 2,400 miles, Bericht über die Ankunft der drei Elefantenkühe aus dem Zoo Calgary im Smithsonian National Zoo in Washington DC auf www.washingtonpost.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Sri Lanka Kategorie:Yala-Nationalpark Kategorie:Pinnawela-Waisenhaus Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Calgary Zoo Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Smithsonian National Zoo